Sodor Adventures: Season 5
The fifth season of Sodor Adventures will air sometime in 2015. Episodes # Sodor Snowstorm - The engines at Tidmouth Sheds are snowed in from a snowstorm. # Henry Saves the Day - After the snowstorm, Harold rescues many people, which starts to get him cocky. Henry brings him down to earth when he saves the Fat Controller's car from the snow and the helicopter himself. # Butch's Snow Rescue - Bertie is stuck in the snow after the snowstorm, and Butch has to go and rescue him, but he has a difficult time too. # The Big City Engine - Patriot, the Big City Engine, returns to the island, but is less than impressed. # Nigel - Nelson is overworked, so Nigel comes out of an old shed and replaces Nelson while he's away. # Bert Tries His Best - Bert has to do Blister I and Blister II's work as well as his own when they can't start up during the winter. # Percy and the Problem with James - Percy gets fed up with James after he tells the little engine he's not worthy of Tidmouth Sheds. # Thumper and the Avalanche - Thumper works too much and causes a small rockslide at the Blue Mountain Quarry. # Bumble Bucket - Max and Monty keep on teasing Ned while building a new house, which eventually leads to disaster. # Silver Steam - Spencer boasts to Stephen and Stafford that he's faster and bigger than they are, but ends up in trouble. # James' Search Party - James helps out his friend Farmer Walsh in finding a lost sheep. # Culdee and the Enthusiasts - Some enthusiasts come to the Culdee Fell Railway, and Culdee is chosen to take them. # Stanley's Branch Line - When Thomas has an accident, Stanley is sent in his place, but the engines wonder if Stanley does better than Thomas does. # High Expectations - Arthur starts to feel pressure when his reputation of a lack of accidents gets everyone to expect he'll never have another accident. # Creepy Cutting - Peter Sam hears a spooky echo in the Echo Pass Ravine, and thinks a ghost is it, but Rheneas and Skarloey aren't convinced. # Samson and Logan - Samson is sent to the Coaling Plant to work with Logan, and ends up teasing Logan as well as causing trouble. # Bears - Gordon makes fun of Bear's name, but gets his just desserts when he meets a bear himself in Henry's Forest. # A Surprise for Oliver # Lorries and Laziness - Elizabeth sees Dennis lazily working and decides to put a stop to it, but Dennis doesn't take it very well. # Jacob and the Thunderstorm - A storm breaks out, and Jacob becomes scared of the thunder. # Traction Troubles - Rex's brakes wear out and he becomes a runaway. # A Vintage Coach - Henrietta is insulted when Bulgy calls her a "vintage coach". # Nicholas and the Seagull - Nicholas finds a seagull that has trouble flying, and alerts Arthur about what is happening. # A Concrete Caper - Patrick uses an old recipe of concrete to help with a construction project. # Smoke Signals - Duncan boasts that he doesn't need help from Harold, but while the workmen and Rusty come across a fallen tree, Duncan goes down the wrong line and crashes into a mine. # TBA Characters * Thomas * Henry * Gordon * James * Percy * Toby * Duck * Donald and Douglas * Oliver * Patriot * Fergus * Spencer * Arthur * Stanley * Hank * Stephen * Samson * Logan * Sam * Bear * Dennis * Stafford * Skarloey * Rheneas * Peter Sam * Rusty * Duncan * Freddie * Luke * Mike * Bert * Rex * Frank * Blister I and Blister II * Culdee * Alaric * Patrick * Annie and Clarabel * Henrietta * Catherine * Bertie * Harold * Bulgy * Butch * Thumper * Elizabeth * Nelson * Jack * Alfie * Max and Monty * Ned * Kelly * Patrick * Nigel * Nicholas * Jacob * The Fat Controller * The Thin Controller * The Small Controller * Farmer McColl * Sir Robert Norramby Characters Introduced * Farmer Walsh Millie, Jonathon, Owen, Merrick, and the rest of the Steam Team, Skarloey Railway Engines, Culdee Fell Railway engines, and The Pack are likely to appear. Category:Sodor Adventures